


Mademoiselle Palpatine

by Elopez7228



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Historical, Rey Palpatine, Vie de chateau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: – Vous ne courrez pas dans les couloirs, ne lèverez pas la voix, baisserez les yeux devant Monsieur le Comte et ne parlerez pas sans autorisation.La voix sèche de Gwendoline Phasma, la gouvernante, martelait des ordres au rythme du claquement de ses talons sur le marbre du salon d’hiver.Rey, les yeux baissés et les mains dans le dos, sursauta lorsque la baguette de noisetier que la femme tenait en main claqua sur le bureau derrière elle.– M’avez-vous comprise ?***Mademoiselle Euryale "Rey" Palpatine de Naboo, héritière du nom, comprend vite que sa vie au sein du manoir familial, sous le joug de son terrifiant grand-père, ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Dans la France traditionnelle des années 50, quand on est une jeune fille de petite noblesse, jouer le jeu et ne pas faire de vagues est encore le meilleur moyen de quitter les lieux au plus vite, à priori sous la forme d'un mariage avantageux.Tomber sous le charme ravageur de Ben Solo, le mystérieux jardinier de la propriété, par contre, est certainement une très mauvaise idée.Oups.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253564
Comments: 66
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponyonewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/gifts).



> Sur un prompt de Ponyonewt. ;-)  
> #plaisirdoffrir !

Mademoiselle Palpatine colla son visage contre la vitre de la voiture lorsque cette dernière franchit le mur d’enceinte de la propriété.

La pluie traçait des rigoles sur le carreau et au loin, la silhouette du château apparaissait toute striée, mais la jeune fille n’en demeura pas moins bouche-bée.

La demeure était immense, noire et hérissée de flèches d’allure gothique, et semblait dominer la région depuis son promontoire. La pluie battante accentuait l’aspect sinistre de l’ensemble.

Ce serait sa vie, désormais, loin du soleil écrasant des Cévennes où elle avait grandi.

Finie, l’insouciance de son enfance, à chasser les scorpions dans la garrigue.

Finie, la maison de sa mère, cette dernière ayant peu à peu sombré dans la mélancolie jusqu’à se donner la mort, des années auparavant.

Finie, la tendresse de son père, qui nouvellement veuf, s’était lancé à corps perdu dans l’entreprise dont il était l’héritier et délaissa sa fille… Jusqu’au jour où il partit pour Hong-Kong négocier le commerce d’épices –ou de soie, elle n’en était plus certaine– et n’en était jamais revenu.

Finies, heureusement, les mains baladeuses de l’odieux Unkar Plutt, son précepteur, à qui elle s’était trouvée livrée en l’absence de son père.

Quoi que lui réserve la demeure de son grand-père, l’éminent Comte Sheev Palpatine de Naboo, premier du nom, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que le calvaire des derniers mois.

La disparition prématurée de Monsieur son père avait abouti à la revente de la propriété familiale du Mas Jakku, dont elle était l’héritière. Désormais à la tête d’une petite fortune, mais mineure jusqu’à ses 21 ans, Euryale Palpatine de Naboo, dite “Rey” avait attiré l’attention de son aïeul, qui fit le nécessaire pour la rappeler auprès de lui.

Fort bien.

C’était son grand-père, n’est-ce pas ? Il devait être vieux comme Mathusalem, porter des charentaises, fumer la pipe, et parler d’une voix chevrotante.

Peut-être même qu’il la gaverait de sucreries et lui achèterait tout ce qu’elle voudrait. 

Rey sourit. Peu importait la pluie, le ciel noir comme la suie et les fenêtres éteintes du manoir : elle était enfin libérée d’Unkar Plutt, et le monde lui appartenait.

* * *

– Vous ne courrez pas dans les couloirs, ne lèverez pas la voix, baisserez les yeux devant Monsieur le Comte et ne parlerez pas sans autorisation.

La voix sèche de Gwendoline Phasma, la gouvernante, martelait des ordres au rythme du claquement de ses talons sur le marbre du salon d’hiver. 

Rey, les yeux baissés et les mains dans le dos, sursauta lorsque la baguette de noisetier que la femme tenait en main claqua sur le bureau derrière elle.

– M’avez-vous comprise ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Répondez !

– J’ai compris. Dit Rey de sa voix claire.

– J’ai compris, qui ?

– J’ai compris, Mademoiselle Phasma. 

– Je vous enseignerai la littérature et la philosophie, l’Histoire, la géographie, la poésie et les travaux d’aiguilles. Je constate que votre éducation a été négligée ; qui était votre précepteur ?

– Monsieur Plutt, au Mas Jakku, Mademoiselle Phasma.

– Que vous a-t-il enseigné ?

Les yeux de Rey se plissèrent imperceptiblement.

Plutt faisait semblant de lui enseigner la bible tout en lui touchant les cuisses et la poitrine. Un jour, elle lui avait donné un coup de genou si violent dans les parties qu’il avait été remplacé pendant plusieurs semaines ; meilleure décision de sa vie.

Elle avait pris une raclée, mais elle le referait, sans hésiter. Que Phasma essaie de porter cette baguette de noisetier sur elle, pour voir !

– La Bible, Mademoiselle Phasma.

Ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge.

La réponse parut convenir à sa nouvelle préceptrice, qui redressa la tête.

C’était une grande femme, encore jeune, qui portait ses cheveux blonds en un chignon serré dont ne s’échappait aucune mèche folle. Tout semblait parfaitement maîtrisé chez elle : sa robe stricte, serrée à la taille et fendue à l’arrière, ses ongles vernis, son maintien aristocratique et même son élocution régulière.

– Bien. Monsieur le Comte tient à vous présenter en Société à la saison prochaine. Cela nous laisse tout juste trois mois pour faire de vous une parfaite jeune fille, digne de votre nom et de votre rente. Vous devriez intéresser de grands noms de la noblesse, qu’une alliance avec une héritière à la fois d’une fortune dans la soie des Cévennes et d’un titre de Comtesse ne laisseront pas indifférents. Il ne tiendra qu’à vous d’assurer votre avenir. Montrez-vous indigne, dévergondée, insolente ou indisciplinée et vous vous condamnerez vous-même. Vous comprenez ?

La question avait été posée avec moins d’autorité que les précédentes, et Rey fut déstabilisée un instant. Elle secoua la tête :

– Pas vraiment, Mademoiselle Phasma.

– Ce que j’essaie de vous dire, Mademoiselle Palpatine, c’est que les conseils que je vous donne sont dans votre intérêt. Quand on est une jeune fille de 19 ans dans notre société, on obtient sa liberté en jouant le jeu des puissants. La rébellion se retournera contre vous. Faites ce que je vous dis, obéissez à mes directives et suivez mes conseils, et vous aurez le choix de votre conjoint. Ce conjoint sera votre billet pour la liberté. Si vous n’êtes pas à la hauteur, Monsieur le Comte arrangera lui-même l’union qui lui sera la plus profitable, et vous risquez de vous trouver enchaînée à un vieillard puant. Nous ne sommes qu’en 1950, Mademoiselle. Vous n’irez pas loin, livrée à vous-même.

– Je comprends, Mademoiselle Phasma.

A la vérité, Rey était surprise de la clairvoyance dont faisait part sa préceptrice. Elle l’avait prise pour une harpie odieuse et comptait lui rendre humiliation pour humiliation ; mais cette dernière, par cet avertissement, venait de gagner son estime. 

Phasma disait sans doute vrai. Qu’y avait-il à gagner à persécuter l’infâme Comte Palpatine, ce vieillard grisâtre aux dents noires qui lui avait fait horreur lorsqu’il l’avait accueillie la veille ? Elle risquait surtout de se trouver enfermée avec lui, entre ces murs glacés, jusqu’à ce qu’il la marie de force à un type odieux qui la violerait tous les soirs. 

Alors qu’en se pliant à ses ordres, elle aurait la relative liberté de désigner un bon parti à épouser et trouverait à son bras une échappatoire. Si elle choisissait bien, s’il était doux et drôle et bienveillant, elle serait même possiblement heureuse et vivrait paisible, plus libre qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.

Il ne tenait qu’à elle d’échapper à l’emprise de Sheev Palpatine. Et pour cela, elle devait devenir une parfaite demoiselle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chateau ?  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b9/For%C3%AAt_de_Coat-an-Noz_et_ch%C3%A2teau.JPG/800px-For%C3%AAt_de_Coat-an-Noz_et_ch%C3%A2teau.JPG


	2. Chapter 2

Il n’avait fallu que quelques semaines à la sauvageonne poussiéreuse pour s’adapter à sa nouvelle vie et à des contraintes. 

En se pliant aux directives de Gwendoline Phasma et respectant les règles strictes imposées par le Comte Palpatine, Rey gagna progressivement en autonomie. Moins elle faisait de vagues, moins ses faits et gestes étaient surveillés. 

Le temps s’adoucissait, en ce début du mois de mars, et après déjeuner elle fut autorisée à une demie heure de liberté dans la propriété.

Rey enfila sa cape de laine par dessus la robe sévère, boutonnée du col aux poignets, qu’elle portait presque tous les jours, et enfonça un bonnet sur ses oreilles avant de s’échapper dans le parc.

La terre était gorgée d’eau, les pelouses mal entretenues et envahies de mauvaises herbes ; la fauche reprendrait lorsque le sol aurait séché.

La jeune femme marcha longtemps, s’aventurant au-delà des haies qui tordaient leurs branches nues dans l’anarchie la plus totale.

Elle s’arrêta net en apercevant la silhouette d’un homme affairé à débroussailler l’allée par laquelle elle approchait.

– Bonjour ! lança-t-elle poliment, et l’homme se retourna.

Il était jeune, les cheveux assez longs, noirs corbeau comme son regard. Il portait une chemise dont il avait retroussé les manches et Rey fut impressionnée un instant par la taille de ses bras, musclés et striés d’écorchures. 

Il se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un œil autour de lui comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’apparaisse quelqu’un d’autre.

– Bonjour, répondit-il.

Elle avait interrompu son travail. Un peu plus loin sur le sentier, elle distingua un chariot à bras chargé de ronces et de bois mort. 

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda le jardinier.

– Je suis Re-... Mademoiselle Palpatine, dit-elle après un instant d’hésitation.

– Je sais qui vous êtes, Mademoiselle. Êtes vous perdue ? Vous êtes bien loin du château.

– J’espérais atteindre la limite du parc, je me demande jusqu’où il s’étend. Est-ce que c’est encore loin ?

– Il n’y a pas de limite à proprement parler… vous avez dépassé la limite des jardins, et si vous continuez par ici, c’est la forêt.

– Vous débroussaillez la forêt ? Vous en avez pour un moment ! observa Rey avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Le jardinier plissa les yeux. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce que les nobles habitants du château fassent des plaisanteries. 

– Je débroussaille ce sentier, qui mène au cœur du bois. Et les ronces s’étendent partout, mieux vaut élaguer avant qu’elles n’envahissent le jardin.

Depuis combien de temps Rey n’avait-elle pas eu une conversation amicale et sereine avec un être humain normal ? Mademoiselle Phasma était sa préceptrice, pas son amie. Et le Comte Palpatine… n’avait rien d’un être humain normal. Il faisait à Rey l’effet d’un sorcier extra-terrestre malveillant, avec ses valeurs d’une autre époque et ses gloussements sinistres. 

La guerre était finie, le monde entrait dans une nouvelle ère… pourtant le Comte s’accrochait à la conception de la noblesse comme au siècle dernier, figée dans le décorum et la tradition.

« La guillotine a loupé quelques têtes » songeait Rey lorsqu’il se montrait inutilement sévère à son égard. 

Elle n’avait jamais fait attention au jardinier, avant. Sa haute silhouette, affairée dans le jardin qu’il pleuve ou qu’il vente, faisait partie du décor au même titre que les bosquets sculptés et les statues des fontaines. 

Elle lui trouva quelque chose de charmant, indéfinissable. Ses épaules larges, son visage asymétrique. Il n’était pas beau à proprement parler, pas selon la conception classique du terme ; il n’avait rien d’un David ni d’un Adonis. Mais la taille de ses mains, la force de ses bras et le torse qu’elle devinait sous l’échancrure de sa chemise lui donnèrent soudain une bouffée de chaleur. 

– Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? dit-elle pour faire la conversation.

– Je ne crois pas que vous devriez me parler, Mademoiselle. Le Comte désapprouverait.

Rey pinça les lèvres, vexée. Est-ce qu’il sous-entendait qu’elle le dérangeait ?

– Le Comte désapprouve tout. Et puis il n’aura pas besoin de le savoir… qui le lui dira, vous ?

Il sourit.

– Oh, non. Je prends mes ordres de Snoke, l’intendant. 

– Et où est-il en ce moment ? Caché derrière un bosquet à nous épier ?

Cette fois, le jardinier rit pour de bon :

– Vous seriez surprise, il a des yeux partout. Mais non, je ne pense pas qu’il nous espionne en ce moment. Par contre, s’il me prenait à vous conter fleurette, il me le ferait payer cher. Et vous auriez des ennuis aussi.

– Est-ce que c’est le cas ?

– De quoi, que vous avez des ennuis ?

– Que vous me contez fleurette.

L’homme hésita. Rey aurait juré qu’il avait rougi.

– Ce qui compte c’est qu’il n’ait pas de raison de le croire. Vous devriez y aller.

– Je m’appelle Rey, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Et vous ?

Il parut hésiter, puis accepta sa main et serra.

– Ben…Solo.

Quelque chose au fond du ventre de Rey la contraria. Il lui avait serré la main, un geste neutre et distant. 

Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé quelque chose de plus intime, de plus traditionnel. Un baise-main, par exemple ? Comme pour tester la douceur de ses lèvres. 

– C’est vraiment votre nom, Ben Solo ? C’est… inhabituel.

– Rey aussi, particulièrement pour l’héritière du Comte. 

– Il m’appelle autrement, confirma cette dernière. Mon prénom de baptême est devenu… ma prison. 

– Je comprends, sourit Ben Solo, et elle vit dans ses yeux qu’il était sincère. Je serais heureux de vous offrir une bouffée de liberté quand vous en aurez besoin, Rey. Je crois que je n’aimerais pas subir le Comte au quotidien.

– Pourquoi vous travaillez ici alors ? Vous êtes libre... Vous pourriez facilement être embauché ailleurs.

Le regard de Ben devint triste :

– On n’a pas toujours le choix… je porte mes propres chaînes. 

Rey ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait visiblement mis le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux et s’en voulut de lui causer de la peine.

Avec douceur, elle lui prit la main. Il ne la retira pas.

– Et bien nous voilà compagnons de cellule ! Moi entre ces murs, vous à l’extérieur. Savoir ma détresse partagée la rend déjà plus légère. Pas la vôtre ?

– Elle le sera si vous revenez. 

Rey eut un petit rire :

– Que sont devenues et les interdictions et les mises en garde ?

– Mon instinct me dit qu’elles vous importent peu, Comtesse. Mais vous avez raison, vous devriez y aller. Phasma va vous attendre, et ni vous ni moi n’aimerions que vous soyez privée de promenade à l’avenir !

Il avait raison. 

Elle avait tout à perdre en désobéissant à sa préceptrice.

– C’est vrai. Je rentre alors. A demain, Ben?

– A demain, Rey.

Et cette fois, il retint la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser.

Rey frémit. 

C’était le geste le plus tendre, et le plus scandaleusement sensuel à son égard depuis… depuis toujours. Elle n’avait plus été embrassée depuis la mort de sa mère.

Et les mains visqueuses de l’infâme Plutt ne comptaient pas. Elles avaient sali le besoin de tendresse que ressentait la jeune fille, dès lors dégoûtée à l’idée du moindre contact physique avec qui que ce soit… Jusqu’à cet instant.

Sa bouche devint sèche, son cœur s’emballa et elle sentit cuire ses tempes.

– A demain, répéta-t-elle. 

Puis elle tourna les talons et prit la fuite, rentrant au château au pas de course, indifférente à son point de côté, son essoufflement et le désordre de ses cheveux.

– Vous n’êtes pas présentable ! Observa Mademoiselle Phasma, cinglante. Allez immédiatement vous changer avant de reprendre le cours. Une jeune fille doit être fraîche et délicate en toutes circonstances si elle compte rencontrer quelqu’un.

Rey acquiesça, les yeux baissés, mais elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre.

Elle avait déjà rencontré quelqu’un. Et il lui semblait bien qu’il se moquait éperdument du désordre de sa coiffure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas combien je vais faire de chapitres.  
> Pourtant le planifier à l'avance m'aide à faire avancer l'histoire sans m'éparpiller et rend la tâche plus facile à aborder. Je pense 5... peut être un peu plus ?  
> On verra. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Les semaines s’écoulèrent, puis les mois. Rey se vit offrir une nouvelle garde-robe, plus élégante et plus précieuse. Elle accompagnait sa préceptrice en ville, à bord d’une décapotable que conduisait Mitaka, leur chauffeur.

Rey n’était pas dupe : elle savait que ces excursions servaient à l’exhiber, elle, comme un animal de foire. Les pâtisseries au salon de thé, les essayages de chapeaux ou de chaussures, les heures au salon de coiffure ou à la manucure… les passants tournaient la tête. Ensuite vinrent les dîners au bras du Comte, les soirées au théâtre, les concerts de musique classique.

Le nom de Mademoiselle Euryale Palpatine de Naboo, héritière du nom, était sur toutes les lèvres. Un empire commercial, une propriété immense, un titre de noblesse et un aïeul puissant à la santé déclinante dont elle était l’unique héritière… ajoutant à cela sa jeunesse et sa santé, et elle avait tout du parti idéal.

Bientôt, les invitations à dîner ou au théâtre s’accumulèrent sur le bureau de Mademoiselle Phasma.

Si elle s’était amusée à porter de jolies toilettes et des chapeaux élégants pendant quelques temps, Rey s’en était vite lassée. Chaque excursion et chaque soirée l’éloignait des heures durant de Ben Solo, la seule personne au monde auprès de qui elle n’avait pas à tenir un rôle de composition. La compagnie de Ben lui manquait. Hélas plus elle consacrait de temps à se donner en spectacle, littéralement, moins elle avait d’occasions de se promener librement dans le parc.

La relation de Rey et Ben s’était épanouie avec le printemps. Fragile et délicate au départ, telle le bourgeonnement discret des jeunes feuilles sur les branches… plus éclatante jour après jour. 

_Qui pourrait croire, en voyant les tendres pousses vertes, minuscules parmi les branchages, qu’elles se déploieraient bientôt et métamorphoseraient le paysage entier ?_

Ben Solo était brutalement simple, portant chaque jour la même chemise sous sa paire de bretelles, la sueur imbibant son torse et ses épaules, les bras striés d’écorchures.

Il désherbait, arrachait, plantait, binait inlassablement, les genoux et les mains dans la terre à longueur de journée. Les robes en satin ne lui inspiraient pas le même respect révérencieux qu’aux autres employés du château ; ça le faisait rire, au contraire, de voir celle qu’il surnommait “sa sauvageonne” apprêtée comme une poupée de porcelaine. 

Ils parlaient beaucoup, médisaient sur Snoke et Palpatine, trouvaient des excuses à Gwendoline Phasma et imaginaient un monde libéré du poids des traditions. Ils s’étaient rapprochés progressivement au fil de leurs rencontres, jusqu’à devenir tactiles, en tout bien tout honneur.

Au fond d’elle, Rey était consciente que si les projets de son grand-père se déroulaient sans accroc, elle serait fiancée d’ici le mois de juin, et perdrait tout contact avec son seul véritable ami… 

Alors elle courait au jardin dès qu’elle avait quelques minutes, prétextant n’importe quoi, et le retrouvait dans le bosquet où il lui prenait la main et l’entraînait derrière lui pour lui montrer ses dernières cultures, les parterres de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. 

Ce soir, elle était invitée au récital de Mademoiselle Rose Tico, et devait rejoindre Gwendoline dès 16h pour les préparatifs. Rey avait une heure de liberté avant ce qui s’annonçait comme une soirée éprouvante, et s’était glissée dans le bosquet de charmilles où Ben l’attendait, assis adossé à un arbre, et la jeune Comtesse avait pris place dans ses bras, entre ses jambes.

Le jardinier caressait les bras de Rey du bout des doigts, humait ses cheveux. Il restait toujours courtois, prenait soin de ne pas dépasser la limite de la bienséance.

Mais quelle était-elle, cette limite ?

N’était-ce pas déjà un outrage aux bonnes mœurs que de se blottir dans les bras d’un homme comme Rey le faisait ? Il ne l’avait jamais embrassée et elle n’avait pas osé le lui demander, mais elle sentait son torse chaud contre son dos, le battement de son cœur, et la caresse de ses doigts laissait des sillons brûlants sur sa peau.

Rey était convaincue que Phasma serait scandalisée si elle les surprenait ainsi enlacés, et que Palpatine l’expédierait manu-militari dans une pension où elle finirait ses jours sans revoir la lumière du soleil. 

– Je pourrais m’enfuir, déclara-t-elle. 

– T’enfuir ? Ce serait facile, répondit Ben contre son oreille. Les grilles ne sont pas fermées… il n’y a qu’à partir tout droit.

– Tu viendrais avec moi ?

– Bien sûr. On construirait une cabane dans les bois et on mangerait des champignons et des racines, loin du protocole.

Rey pivota les épaules pour le regarder :

– Ben, je suis sérieuse. Partons, maintenant.

– Pour aller où, Comtesse ? Je n’ai pas de nom et pas d’argent. Nous serions des parias, le Comte lancerait ses fauves à notre poursuite et notre escapade tournerait court. Toi tu serais enfermée dans un couvent et moi, probablement exécuté.

– Ne dis pas n’importe quoi ! protesta la jeune fille. On n’exécute pas les gens comme ça !

– Je pense que le Comte fait ce qu’il veut et si je déshonorais son héritière, il me ferait probablement disparaître discrètement. 

Elle se leva nerveusement :

– Tu n’as pas le pouvoir de me déshonorer. Je suis une femme libre !

– Nous ne sommes libres ni l’un ni l’autre, Rey. Phasma a raison : toi tu es prisonnière de ton titre et moi, de mon absence de titre. Notre survie est liée à notre servitude. Notre prison n’a pas de murs, c’est le pire. Il n’y a pas d’échappatoire.

Rey lui tourna le dos, les épaules basses. Il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était si menue, contre lui, avec sa robe de coton et son chapeau, une vraie demoiselle… alors que lui-même portait une chemise usée par le labeur, comme le paysan qu’il était devenu.

– Mais tu as raison : je n’ai pas le pouvoir de te déshonorer. Je crois que c’est même le contraire.

Sa voix s’était brisée en prononçant ces mots et Rey se retourna, pour lui faire face. Elle était prisonnière de ses bras, les deux mains contre son torse. Elle sentait le coeur de Ben battre sous sa paume. Il était bien plus grand qu’elle : ainsi l’un face à l’autre, la bouche du jardinier arrivait juste sur son front. Il aurait pu y déposer un baiser sans amorcer un geste, mais il n’en fit rien. 

– Que veux-tu dire ? souffla Rey, troublée.

– Je veux dire que…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il bafouillait. Elle releva la tête, cherchant son regard. Ben posa sur elle des yeux très doux, et lui fit le plus tendre des sourires. 

– Si je devais te toucher, dit-il, ce serait avec vénération. 

– Fais-le, murmura Rey. Embrasse-moi !

Ben recula, les lèvres pincées :

– Rey, tu es comtesse. Ce soir tu vas être présentée en société lors de ton premier dîner formel. Je n’ai pas le droit de te toucher.

– Je me fous des interdits ! protesta Rey. Et je n’ai aucun doute sur ce que je veux.

– Si je te touche, je risque ma vie et la tienne.

– Personne ne le saura jamais. 

Rey lui saisit la main et déposa un baiser au creux de la large paume.

– Mes parents sont morts, mon grand-père est une espèce de génie du mal, ma préceptrice est folle à lier, je vis seule entre ces murs noirs et humides et tu es la seule personne à qui je peux parler. Tu es le lien qui me relie au monde des vivants, Ben. 

– Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas pour toi…

Il tira sur sa main comme pour se dégager, sans vraiment le vouloir. Il était infiniment plus fort que Rey ; s’ils devaient s’affronter dans un rapport de force, il la dominerait sans difficulté. Rey le retint pourtant.

– Laisse-moi en juger, dit-elle. 

Elle s’approcha à nouveau et cette fois il ne recula pas. Tendrement, la jeune femme lui caressa la joue, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, tremblant, contre ses lèvres.

– Ce soir, je vais rencontrer mon futur époux, dit-elle encore. Laisse-moi emporter le souvenir d’un baiser sincère... Celui que je rencontrerai à ce dîner ne sera jamais que le second. Il pourra posséder mon titre et mon château, mais il ne possèdera jamais mon âme.

Ben Solo laissa échapper un soupir si malheureux que Rey franchit l’espace qui les séparait et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas totalement satisfaite, mais le SLOWBURN-EXPRESS c'est un concept réellement difficile à gérer, question rythme.  
> XD
> 
> ****  
> Ben posa sur elle des yeux très doux, et lui fit le plus tendre des sourires.   
> – Si je devais te toucher, dit-il, ce serait avec vénération.   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rey fut comme enivrée de ce baiser pendant tout le reste de l’après-midi.

Ben l’avait embrassée avec une telle tendresse, une telle passion retenue, qu’elle en avait été étourdie. C’était elle qui avait initié la chose, mais il l’avait aussitôt serrée contre lui, avait entrouvert les lèvres et caressé sa bouche de la pointe de la langue…

Est-ce que les gens faisaient ça, mettre la langue ?

C’était doux, et chaud, et délicieusement transgressif. Elle était la Comtesse héritière du titre de Naboo, il était un jardinier logé dans le pavillon du garde-chasse. Elle pouvait tout perdre, si leur liaison était découverte. Mais quelle liaison ? Un baiser, tout au plus... Un premier baiser qui avait chaviré son âme.

C’était trop sincère, trop pur, pour ne pas être significatif. 

C’était cette émotion là qu’elle voulait ressentir dans les bras de son mari : rougissante, le souffle court, et le ventre tout chaud ; elle était heureuse d’avoir effectué cette expérience avant la soirée chez Rose Tilloy-Colombes, dite “TiCo”. 

Ainsi, elle saurait quoi chercher : parmi les prétendants à une alliance avantageuse entre leur fortune et celle des Palpatine, celui qui la ferait vibrer comme l’avait fait Ben Solo le jardinier serait celui à qui elle donnerait sa main. 

Mademoiselle Phasma observa bien que Rey était songeuse, alors qu’elle ajustait la robe de satin rose de cette dernière et lui nouait les cheveux en un chignon élaboré.

Rey soupira. Elle peinait à respirer.

– Rentrez le ventre. Ne laissez jamais voir votre inconfort.

– Mais la robe m’étouffe, ce chignon me tire les cheveux et les escarpins sont trop hauts, je ne peux pas marcher avec ! protesta Rey, soudain comme prisonnière dans son propre corps.

– Vous ferez semblant, trancha Phasma. Le port de tête, les épaules droites, vous tendez la main pour qu’on vous aide dans les escaliers, vous vous asseyez gracieusement. La soirée n’est pas dansante, les escarpins seront parfaits.

Rey redressa la tête, pinça les lèvres. 

Elle garderait donc cette expression toute la soirée, puisque c’était ce qu’on attendait d’elle.

* * *

Le récital la surprit. Elle s’attendait à une cérémonie ennuyeuse fréquentée par des bourgeois condescendants, et trouva en Mademoiselle Rose TiCo une jeune fille délicieuse, au sourire chaleureux, qui lui servit de guide.

– C’est votre premier dîner ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

– Oui, gémit Rey. J’ai mal aux pieds, je ne connais personne et j’ai l’impression d’être un cochon de lait dans une boucherie… lequel de ces messieurs va m’engloutir ?

Rose rit et vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle :

– Peut-être celui-ci, Oscar Allan Poe Dameron. Noblesse d’Espagne, descendant des Bourbons. Très joli titre, mais mauvaise réputation. On dit de lui qu’il déshonore une jeune fille par soirée. 

Rey tourna la tête pour observer Dameron. Il avait le teint mat, le sourire enjôleur. Elle essaya d’imaginer comment il l’embrasserait, mais ne parvint qu’à grimacer. Il ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le Comte ne serait pas indifférent au titre “Bourbon”, par contre… quitte à la marier sous la contrainte à un époux volage. Quel enfer.

– Non, je… ne parle pas espagnol, balbutia Rey qui ajouta ensuite, et lui qui est-ce ?

– Armitage Huxley von Brendol. Mais celui-ci… est pour moi. Il m’a déjà invitée à deux dîners dans sa propriété, donc on peut dire que les choses avancent. Je soupçonne nos parents d’être en pourparlers.

– Oh, félicitatio-

– Puis-je vous interrompre, mesdemoiselles ?

Les deux jeunes filles, assises côte à côte sur le sofa tendu de velour, levèrent en même temps la tête. Un jeune homme à la peau noire se tenait là, très élégant dans sa tenue de soirée sur mesure. 

– Euryale, voici le Seigneur Finnegan Storm. Sa famille est une des grandes fortunes au Nigéria, un territoire anglais d’Afrique Sub-Saharienne. Ils sont producteurs de café et toute la Société Française et Anglaise se disputent leurs faveurs pour l’exploitation du sol. 

– Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Storm, sourit Rey qui à la vérité n’accordait pas vraiment d’importance aux noms, aux titres et aux exploitations coloniales. 

Ce qu’elle voyait par contre, c’était qu’il était très beau, que ses mains étaient aussi douces que ses lèvres et qu’il avait les yeux brillants.

Il relâcha sa main, qu’il venait de baiser délicatement.

– Voudriez-vous marcher dans le parc avec moi ? demanda-t-il encore.

Rey se leva en souriant, mais se figea. Ses souliers lui blessaient les pieds. Elle gémit :

– Je suis désolée, je… ne peux pas marcher.

Finnegan eut l’air sincèrement inquiet :

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? Dois-je appeler quelqu’un ?

– Non, non, c’est juste… mes chaussures. Elles me font mal. Rougit la jeune femme.

Avait-elle le droit d’en parler ? Le richissime prince Nigérian allait-il être choqué par son manque de savoir vivre ?

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il… vous n’avez qu’à les retirer ! Nous marcherons pieds nus sur l’herbe…

– Vous plaisantez… souffla Rey, incrédule. 

– Pas du tout ! D’ailleurs…

Et sans finir sa phrase, il entreprit de retirer ses souliers. Rey en resta bouche-bée. Elle était persuadée de ne trouver parmi dans ce milieu que des bourgeois bouffis d’orgueil. Pourtant sous ses yeux, un jeune homme à la peau noire et au sourire doux ôtait ses chaussures et s’avançait pieds nus sur la terrasse.

– Venez, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Rey hésita. Prendre cette main ? Rompre le protocole ? Suivre un inconnu, pieds nus dans un jardin ?

Elle le suivit.

C’était délicieusement transgressif. Moins que d’embrasser Ben Solo bien sûr, mais elle songea à la grimace que ferait Phasma si cette dernière était mise au courant de son attitude, et cette idée lui donna des ailes.

– Enfin libre ! s’exclama Rey en retirant les épingles de son chignon.

– Ravi de vous rendre si heureuse, sourit Finnegan Storm. C’est vos escarpins qui vous faisaient souffrir ainsi ?

– C’est ma prison, répondit Rey sans réfléchir, humant l’air frais du soir. Je suis une héritière, je mène une vie qui ne m’appartient pas. Tous mes faits et gestes sont déterminés et calculés selon un plan sur lequel je n’ai pas mon mot à dire.

Elle tournoyait sur elle-même, ivre de liberté, se délectant de la brise sur son visage.

– Est-ce que vous partagez ce ressenti ?

– Oui, répondit simplement Finn en la saisissant par le coude pour l’empêcher de trébucher. On me met une pression folle pour me marier, condition indispensable à mon entrée dans le monde des affaires. Il faut des héritiers à l’entreprise de mon père ! Mais je n’imagine pas m’enfermer dans un mariage malheureux avec une arriviste qui m’épouserait pour l’argent et n’aurait ni âme, ni conversation.

Rey se figea pour l’écouter. Elle balbutia alors :

– J’ignorais qu’on malmenait aussi les hommes… Nous sommes en 1950, pas au dix-neuvième siècle ! Le Comte de Naboo, mon grand-père, calcule mon mariage comme un investissement… Mais n'ai que dix-neuf ans, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire. Tout ce que j’espère, c’est trouver un mari bienveillant, qui me laissera vivre mes passions…

– Et marcher pieds nus dans l’herbe ?

– Quelque chose de cet ordre, oui…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me haïssez pas trop vite.


	5. Chapter 5

– Comment sais-tu qu’il ne va pas t’enfermer dans un donjon une fois qu’il aura mis la main sur ton argent ? demanda Ben Solo, visiblement contrarié par le récit que Rey venait de lui faire de la soirée de la veille.

– De la même manière que je sais que tu te fiches de mon titre, Ben, sourit Rey. Je l’ai senti. Toi, moi, lui, nous sommes tous prisonniers du protocole et d’une division de classes qui nous enferme dans des rôles qui ne nous conviennent pas. Je ne suis pas une princesse dans une tour d’ivoire, Finnegan n’est pas un homme d’affaires agressif et toi, tu n’es pas un domestique servile. 

– Tu ne sais rien de moi, murmura Ben. Et tu ne sais rien de lui non plus.

Rey fut contrariée de son air boudeur et les reproches silencieux qu’il lui adressait. Elle l’avait suivi au fond du parc, près de la cabane de garde-chasse où Ben demeurait, pour lui raconter cette rencontre et ses espoirs pour son avenir. Le manque d’enthousiasme du jardinier la vexa.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Ben ? Tu m’as dit toi-même, plusieurs fois, que mon salut était dans un mariage avantageux qui me sortirait des griffes de mon grand-père. Alors qu’est-ce que tu me reproches ?

Ben serrait les poings.

Ça aurait dû être lui !

Il ne croyait pas au hasard : son chemin n’avait pas croisé celui de Mademoiselle Palpatine par accident. Dans d’autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être lui... la clé de la liberté de Rey, l’époux qui lui offrirait une vie sereine, à l’abri du besoin, ensemble. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement : il avait perdu son titre et sa fortune, et n’avait rien d’autre que son cœur à offrir à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Sa gorge se noua et il détourna le regard.

Rey lui prit doucement la main.

– Ben, parle moi. Tu m’as encouragée dans ce sens… qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Comment répondre à cette question ?

C’était facile de l’encourager à chercher un homme tendre et respectueux, quand elle ne connaissait personne et qu’il n’y avait que des brutes sans coeur parmi les nobliaux que fréquentait le Comte. Quelque part, n’avait-il pas espéré qu’elle reste pour toujours Mademoiselle Palpatine, prisonnière de ces jardins où ils étaient seuls au monde ?

Mais elle était libre. Elle ne lui appartenait pas… et il n’avait aucun droit sur elle.

Il pinça les lèvres :

– Tu vas épouser cet homme et disparaître. Tu vas me manquer.

– Oh Ben, dit doucement Rey, une fois mariée mon titre et mon héritage seront transmis à mon époux… Ce château nous appartiendra. Je reviendrai souvent.

– Alors je partirai.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi ?

C’était trop. Les mots se bousculèrent dans la gorge du jardinier :

– Je ne peux pas te regarder épouser un autre homme, Rey. T’imaginer dans son lit, te promener à son bras ! Je sais que c’est la bonne décision, dans ton intérêt, mais j'espérais que… j’ai rêvé que tu sois mienne.

Rey serra les lèvres, déboussolée. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid, jouait avec son coeur. Elle n’arrivait pas à le suivre et s’exclama :

– Ben, je te l’ai proposé. Je t’ai demandé, hier, de t’enfuir avec moi, et tu as refusé ! 

– Et tu m’as remplacé en quelques heures ! Finalement, c’était facile !

Rey crut recevoir une gifle. Elle pâlit et ravala ses larmes.

– Peut-être que… peut-être que j’espérais que tu te battes pour moi. Que tu secoues le protocole et la bourgeoisie et toutes ces règles à la con et que tu m’emportes, m’épouses et me rendes heureuse ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as courbé l’échine et tu m’as poussée dans les bras d’un autre comme pour te débarrasser de moi ! Est-ce que je ne valais pas la peine que tu te battes pour moi, Ben ? C’est toi qui m’as repoussée !

– Mais Rey… je n’ai rien à t’offrir, ni titre ni fortune ! Tu mérites mieux qu’une vie de paria à fuir les sbires de ton grand-père !

– C’est à moi d’en juger ! Tout le monde veut sans arrêt prendre des décisions à ma place, mais je sais ce que je veux, Ben, et je sais ce que je ne veux pas ! J’en ai assez qu’on dicte ma conduite et qu’on étouffe mes sentiments !

Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre ; Rey s’était jetée à son cou et écrasait sa bouche contre ses lèvres.

C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle faisait ça : prendre l’initiative, l’embrasser. Il ferma les yeux, lui rendit son baiser.

Sa bouche goûtait la pâte d’amande et ses lèvres, le sel. Elle avait pleuré et il la consola en murmurant contre son souffle : 

– Je suis là… je suis là. Je t’aime…

Elle gémit, noua les bras autour de son cou.

– Je n’ai pas menti hier, Ben. Je veux que tu sois le premier.

Il comprit de quoi elle parlait et secoua la tête :

– C’est impossible. Un certificat de virginité sera établi avant le mariage. S’il n’est pas conforme… Tu finiras ta vie dans un couvent.

– Je paierai le médecin, souffla Rey entre deux baisers. Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi.

– Crois-tu avoir plus d’influence sur un homme au service du Comte que le Comte lui-même ? Non Rey, c’est trop dangereux. Tu as trop à perdre.

Rey l’embrassait à perdre haleine et Ben recula jusqu’à heurter le mur de sa petite maison. Elle était si tendre contre son corps, si menue, si chaude aussi… il sentait ses petits seins frotter contre son torse. Ne pas la toucher était une véritable torture.

– Tu n’as pas envie de moi ? Murmura-t-elle.

– J’ai envie de toi à en crever. Mais ce serait te condamner. 

– Alors aime moi sans me condamner. Je m’apprête à m’enfermer dans un mariage de convenance… je veux vivre, avant. Avec toi.

– D’accord, céda le jeune homme, enflammé par les baisers de la comtesse. 

Et de la main droite, il fit tourner la poignée de la porte dans son dos.

Tous les deux manquèrent de basculer à l’intérieur ; mais Ben avait anticipé le mouvement et rattrapa Rey alors qu’elle trébuchait contre lui.

– Où est ta chambre ? souffla-t-elle.

– En haut, dit-il en l’entraînant derrière lui. 

– Je veux que tu m’embrasses comme si c’était la dernière fois, soupira Rey en s’abandonnant dans ses bras.

Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois. Peut-être n’auraient-ils jamais davantage que ces quelques heures, seul à seul. Elle voulait marquer son corps de son empreinte pour ne jamais oublier le jardinier modeste qui avait cru ne pas être digne d’elle.

La bouche de Ben contre son cou la fit frissonner. Ses mains sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses, par dessus le tissus de sa robe. Sa main dessous, contre sa cuisse, relevant son jupon, trouvant ses jarretières, et glissant sur sa peau nue, plus haut.

Ben recula, bascula assis sur son lit et Rey vint prendre place sur ses genoux, les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle l’embrassait à en perdre haleine, humait l’odeur de sa peau et la saveur de sa sueur sur ses lèvres et son menton. Il était rasé de la veille, il piquait un peu. C’était viril et excitant.

La main de Ben vint glisser sur son sein droit et comme elle sursauta, il murmura :

– Est-ce que je peux ? Te toucher?

Elle acquiesça, l’encouragea. Le jeune homme fit rouler ses tétons sous son pouce, à travers le tissu puis soudain, glissa les mains dans le dos de Rey et dégrafa sa robe. Elle s’arracha à sa bouche pour le laisser tirer les bouillons de tissu au-dessus de sa tête. Elle portait une combinaison de satin par dessus une brassière, et des porte-jarretelles pour maintenir les bas de soie sur ses jambes.

– Tu es si belle, chuchota Ben… Une déesse.

– Une comtesse seulement, sourit Rey. Mais pour toi, je préfère n’être personne. Rey de nulle-part, et son Ben Solo. Embrasse moi encore. 

Il obéit, goûtant sa bouche, et ses mains descendirent sous les fesses de Rey pour l’attirer contre lui. Elle était à califourchon au-dessus de ses cuisses, et il la serra contre son ventre.

Rey rougit violemment en sentant quelque chose de dur frotter contre son sexe, bien qu’il soit tout habillé.

Elle comprenait ce que c’était, mais n’avait jamais été en contact aussi direct avec “la chose”. 

Son souffle se fit court.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ben, conscient de son trouble.

– Oui, dit-elle, sentant ses tempes cuire. Je… c’est la première fois que...

– Que quoi ? dit-il encore en faisant rouler son bassin sous les hanches de Rey, et elle poussa un “oh” de surprise. 

– Dois-je arrêter ? sourit Ben, joueur.

Lui aussi avait chaud. Les doigts enfoncés dans la chair tendre de Rey, il savourait la sensation de frottement de leurs deux sexes, à travers le tissu. Elle portait sa combinaison, sa culotte, ses jarretelles. Il portait ses pantalons et son caleçon, mais son érection était telle que la friction seule risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle. 

– Non, gémit Rey. Encore…

Il la guida contre lui, ondulant du bassin contre le sexe de Rey, qui s’agrippait à ses épaules comme si elle craignait de perdre l’équilibre. Il entendait le souffle court de la jeune fille contre son oreille et le désir lui tendit les reins.

La tentation était trop forte : il relâcha une main et vint la plaquer entre eux, contre la culotte de Rey. Elle sursauta.

Elle était chaude, et trempée. Il sentait le crissement de sa toison sous le satin, frotta deux doigts contre le tissu. 

– Ben, dit encore Rey, je veux que tu sois mon premier !

– C’est impossible… Mais je peux t’offrir autre chose…

– Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le jardinier attira la jeune Comtesse contre lui et la fit pivoter pour la basculer sur le lit. Il se pencha au-dessus d’elle et l’embrassa langoureusement.

– Tu me fais confiance ? dit-il doucement.

– Oui.

– Alors ferme les yeux, et détends toi. Laisse moi faire. 

Elle obéit, respira profondément, et se laissa aller contre le matelas.

Elle sentit la bouche de Ben descendre sur ses seins, par dessus la brassière et la combinaison. Les grandes mains sur jardinier repoussèrent la combinaison au-dessus de son nombril, et s’attardèrent sur la peau tendre de son ventre puis de ses cuisses. Sa bouche les suivit et elle sentit glisser sa culotte.

Rey referma instinctivement les jambes.

– Ben qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

– Fais moi confiance et détends toi, répondit-il avant de venir l’embrasser entre les jambes, au coeur de sa douce toison bouclée.

Ce qui suivit fut une expérience charnelle d’une intensité rare pour Euryale Palpatine, Comtesse de Naboo. Elle qui n’avait jamais été touchée fut vénérée par Ben Solo, qui consacra de longues minutes à savourer son sexe de la pointe de la langue.

Les mots, le souffle, manquèrent à Rey alors que chaque caresse, chaque baiser de son amant lui faisait découvrir des sensations nouvelles.

Elle avait chaud, son coeur battait fort, et la langue de Ben contre son vagin lui donnait la chair de poule et dressait les pointes de ses seins. 

Il repoussa ses cuisses des deux mains et elle le laissa faire, crispant les poings sur les draps, le dos cambré et la tête basculée en arrière.

C’était incroyable. Elle n’avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, les bouillonnements dans son sexe, les vagues chaudes dans son ventre, la tension dans ses cuisses et l’impression que son corps entier était réceptif, à l'affût de chaque coup de langue. Quelque chose montait, du creux de son ventre. Elle gémit, se frotta les yeux, passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Comment réagir ? Comment ne pas réagir ? Les baisers de Ben la rendaient folle.

Il remonta sa bouche, fit glisser sa langue contre le point le plus sensible du corps de Rey, en haut de sa vulve, et elle ne put restreindre ses cris.

– Oh ! Ben ! Oh mon dieu !

Elle ignorait ce qu’il y avait ici, ce qu’il venait de trouver, mais elle crut un instant qu’elle allait perdre connaissance. Ben accéléra ses caresses et Rey sentit son corps se tendre. Elle saisit ses cheveux à deux mains, le plaqua contre elle et ondula contre lui pour guider sa bouche ; soudain, quelque chose en elle rompit et Rey poussa un long gémissement d’extase alors qu’il continuait de la lécher à travers son orgasme. 

Elle retomba sur le lit, inarticulée telle une poupée de chiffon, et Ben revint au-dessus d’elle pour l’embrasser longuement. Sa bouche portait une odeur forte, celle de son propre sexe, mais il la contemplait avec une telle adoration qu’elle n’en eut pas honte. L’acte sexuel entre eux lui parut si naturel, qu’un instant elle ne comprit plus le mal. Pourquoi voulait-on l’empêcher de faire l’amour avec Ben alors que c’était si bon ?

– Fais moi l’amour, supplia-t-elle encore. 

– Tu sais que c’est impossible, soupira le jardinier.

– Laisse moi te voir, au moins.

Sans attendre de réponse, Rey tendit les bras vers le pantalon de Ben et déboutonna soigneusement sa braguette déformée par son érection. Elle tira sur les bretelles pour les faire glisser le long de ses bras, tira le pantalon et le caleçon sous ses fesses.

Enfin.

Le sexe de Ben Solo, tendu devant elle. Il avait des poils comme les siens, plus drus et plus foncés mais tout aussi doux, et au milieu, une verge rose et chaude à la texture satinée. Rey tendit les mains, fascinée, mais Ben la repoussa de nouveau sur le lit et prit place entre ses cuisses. Il l’embrassa, lentement, cherchant sa langue, mêlant leurs salives, et elle écarta les cuisses pour le laisser passer.

Son sexe était encore sensible de son orgasme, son clitoris sensible et gonflé. Lorsqu’il vint y frotter l’extrémité de son pénis, Rey gémit de délice. 

Ben se redressa sur ses bras tendus, et tenant sa verge de la main droite, commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient entre ses cuisses.

Elle était trempée et glissante, chaude et sensible, et la sensation arracha à Ben des râles langoureux, alors qu’il frottait son pénis contre elle, dans les replis de sa vulve, aussi près qu’il ne serait jamais de lui faire réellement l’amour.

Chaque fois que son gland frottait contre le clitoris de Rey cette dernière retenait son souffle, transportée par une nouvelle vague de sensations ; mais le plus intense, qui lui écarquillait les yeux et enflammait ses sens, c’était quand le sexe de Ben descendait pour presser tout en bas, contre cette ouverture si sensible. Sans trouver les mots pour l’exprimer, Rey aurait voulu qu’il la touche, là. Qu’il la caresse. Qu’il s’y enfonce. Et à voir la lueur dans son regard, elle savait qu’il le voulait aussi.

Elle releva le bassin et son vagin se dilata contre le gland, doux et brûlant, de Ben.

Il recula vivement.

– Rey, non. Non. On ne peut pas… 

C’était insoutenable, mais elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Elle devait lui faire confiance et hocha la tête, résignée.

Ben l’embrassa de nouveau et reprit son mouvement contre elle, glissant son pénis inlassablement, profondément, contre les plis de sa vulve. 

Elle soupira, s’abandonnant à ses baisers, savourant la sensation douce et chaude de leur communion. Dans cette position, elle pouvait l’embrasser, le toucher. Il portait sa chemise, elle glissa les mains dessous, égratigna la peau de ses épaules, mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

– Je t’aime, Ben Solo.

Il voulut répondre, mais s’arracha à sa bouche, saisit son sexe dans sa main droite et en trois mouvements rapides, jouit sur son ventre. 

Des giclées blanches et visqueuses éclaboussèrent le pubis et le nombril de Rey. 

Ben avait une expression nouvelle, les pupilles dilatées, les paupières comme lourdes, la bouche entrouverte. Elle le trouva beau, vulnérable à sa manière.

– Je t’aime, répondit-il enfin. 

Il s’écarta d’elle nettoya le sperme sur son ventre avec un mouchoir brodé, et ajusta son caleçon et son pantalon. Les bretelles reprirent leur place sur ses épaules.

Rey enfila sa robe et observa la pièce, chose qu’elle n’avait pas prit le temps de faire en arrivant. Une photographie en noir et blanc était encadrée au-dessus d’un petit bureau. C’était le portrait d’une femme très belle, à la coiffure complexe. 

– Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à Ben qui l’aidait à agrafer sa robe.

– Ma mère quand elle était jeune, répondit -il simplement.

Rey haussa un sourcil :

– Sa coiffure est très jolie, elle n’a pas l’air d’une ouvrière ni d’une paysanne…

– En effet, ce n’est pas une paysanne.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et Rey attendit en vain qu’il en dise davantage, mais il haussa les épaules :

– Un jour je te parlerai d’elle, si tu veux. C’est… un sujet difficile pour moi.

Son regard était triste et Rey n’insista pas. Un jour, il lui ferait suffisamment confiance pour s’ouvrir à elle au sujet de cette femme sur la photo. Elle attendrait qu’il soit prêt.

Seule face à lui, dans ces trois pièces sans luxe et sans fioritures, elle ressentit une vive émotion. Elle voulait vivre ici, simplement. Elle se moquait du château, de l’argent. Elle épouserait Finnegan Storm parce que c’était la moins pire de ses options, à défaut d’être la meilleure. Mais aussi bienveillant que puisse être ce dernier, il n’aurait pas sur son cœur l’empreinte que venait de laisser Ben Solo, le jeune homme modeste qui croyait ne pas être digne d’elle. 


	6. Chapter 6

Les fiançailles de Mademoiselle Palpatine et Finnegan Storm furent annoncées par voie de presse, et Rey reçut des livraisons de cartes de voeux et de fleurs par dizaines. Elle aurait dû se réjouir de cette nouvelle étape dans sa vie, de la liberté dont une telle union était la promesse : au bras de Finn, un homme doux et bienveillant, elle échapperait enfin au joug de son grand-père. Elle savait qu’il faudrait honorer sa couche et lui donner des enfants, mais c’était un sacrifice auquel elle était préparée : elle l’aimait Ben avec passion mais ils n’avaient pas d’avenir ensemble, et elle serait pour toujours prisonnière de ces murs, voire enfermée dans un couvent, si le Comte découvrait leur sulfureuse liaison.

Ses visites au jardinier se firent plus rares alors que les rencontres mondaines avec Finnegan Storm se multipliaient. Mademoiselle Phasma l’avait parfaitement instruite, et Rey savait à merveille jouer son rôle de délicate héritière. 

Lorsqu’elle fut convoquée, quelques semaines plus tard, en plein après-midi dans la bibliothèque du Comte, Rey sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle était habituée à un emploi du temps régulier, et le Comte détestait les imprévus. Que se passait-il ?

Elle se remémora toutes les fois où elle avait rejoint Ben dans le bosquet, ou chez lui, leurs baisers et caresses enfiévrées. Est-ce que Le Comte était au courant ?

Elle frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque et entra.

Se tenaient dans la pièce son grand-père, solennel dans son fauteuil à oreillettes ; à sa droite l’intendant Snoke, un vieillard au teint jaune qui faisait la loi sur la domesticité du château, et à sa gauche Finnegan Storm, très élégant en costume trois pièces.

Rey fut surprise de le voir et lui sourit, mais ce dernier fronça les sourcils et le sourire de Rey se figea.

– Mon enfant, commença Sheev Palpatine, ton acte de fiançailles a été signé la semaine dernière, comme tu le sais. Nous avons convenu d’y ajouter un avenant.

– Un avenant ?

Le coeur de Rey battait fort. L’inquiétude lui noua le ventre.

– Pour que les fiançailles soient validées, le mariage ne pourra pas avoir lieu avant un an ; une tradition qui permet de s’assurer que la future épousée n’est pas enceinte. 

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Jusque là, c’était l’usage, et bien qu’ayant offert son corps à Ben, elle était vierge. Tout irait bien.

– Vos promenades ont attiré l’attention de Monsieur Snoke, mon enfant, siffla encore Palpatine. Il vous a observée et m’a informé de vos escapades : vous vous dérobez à la surveillance de votre préceptrice pour fréquenter un des domestiques de la maison... Le jardinier !

Rey pâlit :

– J’ai fait la connaissance du jardinier en me promenant dans le parc, en effet. C’est un ami. Est-il interdit de tisser des liens d’amitié avec le personnel de la maison ?

– Avec celui-là, oui. La vie de Ben Solo m’appartient, tout comme la vôtre.

– Je ne vous appartiens pas, protesta Rey. Et Ben non plus. 

– Oh mais vous êtes miens, tous les deux. Vous, jeune fille, êtes ma chair et mon unique héritière. J’ai tout pouvoir sur vous jusqu’à ce que vous soyez liée à Monsieur Storm. A partir de là, il prendra le relai quant à la gestion de votre héritage et il jugera lui-même de ce qu’il fera de vous. Quant à Ben Solo, sa dette envers moi est si grande qu’il se soumettra au moindre de mes ordres. 

Rey redressa le menton :

– Fort bien, et alors ? A ma connaissance, je me suis montrée parfaitement soumise et disciplinée depuis mon arrivée ici ; et je ne doute pas que Monsieur Storm ait l’autorité pour tenir son épouse. 

Elle cherchait à croiser le regard de Finn, un encouragement. Le jeu de l’époux autoritaire et de la femme soumise faisait partie de leur accord, en public du moins. Ils s’étaient entendus sur la nécessité de tenir les apparences auprès de la société. En privé, Rey serait enfin libre. 

Mais le regard du jeune homme était froid, et Rey perdit un peu de son assurance.

  
Palpatine reprit, de sa voix fatiguée :

– Par respect pour Monsieur Storm, et par nécessité de préserver votre dignité puisque Mademoiselle Phasma a échoué à le faire, nous avons convenu ensemble de durcir les conditions de votre accueil en ces lieux.

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le vieillard la fit taire d’un geste de la main :

– Pour vous protéger contre votre propre frivolité, il a été entendu avec Monsieur Storm de vous déplacer au Couvent des Soeurs de la Piété, dès ce soir, et jusqu’à la date de votre mariage. Les documents sont signés. 

– Je n’ai rien signé ! s’offusqua Rey, qui commençait à paniquer.

Elle se tourna vers Finn, lui tendit les mains, mais il détourna le regard. Rey ne comprenait plus. Elle sentait des larmes lui brûler les paupières.

– Finn, Tu me sortiras de là, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire !

– Cessez de gémir, vous êtes pathétique, trancha Palpatine en repoussant Rey du pommeau de sa canne. Les documents ne requièrent pas votre signature, vous êtes sous ma tutelle : je prends les décisions qui s’imposent dans votre intérêt. 

– Dans MON intérêt ?! Rey manqua de s’étouffer. Quel pacte ignoble avez-vous conclu avec Monsieur Storm, misérable ?

Encore une fois, elle tendit la main à Finn, espérant un geste de sa part :

– Finn, que t’a-t-il promis pour que tu acceptes ses conditions ? Est-ce qu’il te menace ? Est-ce qu’il t’a fait du chantage ? Nous pourrons surmonter ses manigances ensemble, je t’en supplie, ne le laisse pas te manipuler…

A cet instant, la porte de la bibliothèque s’ouvrit avec fracas et Ben Solo entra, échevelé. Derrière lui arrivait Phasma, l’air essouflé.

– Je vous prie de pardonner cette intrusion, commença la préceptrice, j’ai tout fait pour le retenir mais-

– Vous n’êtes décidément pas bonne à grand chose, observa le Comte avec dédain.

Il leva les yeux sur le jardinier, qui serrait les poings :

– Sortez, Solo, avant que je ne remette en question les accords qui nous lient.

– Non.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– J’ai dit non. Je ne partirai pas sans Rey… Sans Mademoiselle Euryale.

Le Comte leva les yeux au ciel, l’air affligué.

– Cet acte de bravoure ne vous mènera à rien, pauvre imbécile. Il ne fait que confirmer la nécessité absolue d’éloigner cette péronnelle de votre influence. 

– Je ne vous laisserai pas l’emprisonner dans un couvent !

– Ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider, Solo ! Intervint Finnegan, les dents serrées. C’est MA femme ! j’ai tous les droits sur elle !

Rey écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Mais quelle mouche piquait Finn ?

– Ça suffit ! Je n’appartiens à personne ! s’exclama-t-elle. Ni à mon grand-père, ni à Finnegan, ni même à Ben Solo ! 

– Naïve que tu es... siffla le Comte. Mais nous perdons notre temps. Snoke, chassez cet intrus. Monsieur Storm et moi allons escorter Mademoiselle la Comtesse jusqu’à sa nouvelle demeure et à notre retour ce soir, nous déciderons de son sort et de celui de sa mère, qu’il vient de condamner. 

L’intendant s’avança vers le jardinier, l’air mauvais. Mais ce dernier, au lieu de le suivre hors de la pièce, lui décocha dans la mâchoire un coup de poing d’une telle violence que le vieil homme tituba et s'effondra sonné. 

– Ça, c’est pour avoir causé la ruine de ma famille, gronda Ben.

Menaçant, il s’avanca vers Sheev Palpatine, qui parut se recroqueviller dans son fauteuil mais articula très vite :

– Me frapper ne résoudra rien. Les actes sont signés. L’empire des Organa d’Alderande m’appartient désormais ! C’est trop tard !

– L’argent n’a pas d’importance ! Rugit Ben. 

Rey ne comprenait plus rien. Les Organa d’Alderande ? Elle connaissait ce nom, c’était celui d’une des plus anciennes familles nobles du pays, une dynastie fragilisée par une série de mauvais investissements et définitivement ruinée par les mauvaises décisions du dernier héritier. Il s’appelait… Ben ?


	7. Chapter 7

Soudain tout prit sens : le portrait de cette très belle femme -sa mère- dans la chambre de Ben Solo ; ses chaînes, plus solides qu’une prison et enfin son humilité vis à vis d’elle. Il avait ruiné sa famille et en payait les conséquences. Qu’espérait-il faire en débarquant ainsi, en chemise et bretelles ? Tabasser tout le monde ?

A sa grande surprise, Ben desserra les poings et baissa les yeux devant le Comte.

– Je suis venu vous demander d’épargner Euryale, dit-il. Elle mourra si vous l’enfermez. 

– Elle ne mourra pas, j’y veillerai, intervint Finnegan. Elle ne m’est utile que vivante, du moins jusqu’au mariage.

Le coup qui le fit tituber ne venait pas de Ben, cette fois. C’était Rey qui l’avait porté. Finn leva la main à sa joue, stupéfait.

– Comment oses-tu, Finnegan Storm ! Rugit la jeune fille. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami !

– C’est la meilleure ! Ose prétendre que tu n’es pas amoureuse du jardinier ! Alors que nous sommes fiançés !

Rey rougit, mais n’osa pas nier. Elle serra les dents :

– Nous avions un accord ! Le mariage, les enfants !

– Peu importe que tu l’aimes, Rey. Ce qui compte, c’est celui qui t'engrossera et mettra la main sur ton héritage. 

– Et vous, “grand-père”, dit Rey en se tournant vers le vieil homme, vous n’avez pas de problème avec ça ? Que Monsieur Storm tente de s’emparer de votre fortune ?

Palpatine sourit :

– Oh, ça a toujours été très clair entre nous. Nous avons établi de solides accords qui nous permettrons d’exploiter à notre avantage l’empire commercial que nous a vendu l’autre imbécile pour une bouchée de pain. 

D’un geste de la main, il désigna Ben Solo comme “l’autre imbécile” et continua :

– Ce soir quand vous serez dans votre cellule au couvent de la piété, je déciderai du sort de Monsieur Organa d’Alderande, ou devrais-je dire, “Solo”. Je crois qu’il n’est plus digne d’arracher mes mauvaises herbes. Je vais le mettre au cirage de bottes... Et sa mère, qui vit à mes frais dans un joli manoir, fera une excellente cuisinière.

– Vous êtes infâmes. Tous les deux. Répondit Rey en regardant tout à tour son grand-père et son fiancé. Je trouverai un moyen de vous le faire payer, et de venger l’honneur de Ben.

Disant ces mots, elle s’approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Ben lui sourit, tristement.

– Pars avec moi ?

– Mais… Comment ? Les fiançailles ?

– Les contrats sont solides, jeune homme, confirma Palpatine. Si vous tentez de kidnapper ma petite fille, Monsieur Storm et moi porterons plainte. Vous n’irez pas loin avant que la police de vous cueille… et ce n’est pas à cirer mes bottes que vous finirez vos jours, mais derrière les barreaux d’une cellule.

Il avait l’air de beaucoup trop s’amuser. Finalement, cet épisode aux allures de tragédie antique renouvelait un peu son quotidien !

– Et ils sont en lieu sûr, je suppose, dit calmement Ben, sans lâcher la main de Rey.

– En effet.

– Un exemplaire original sous clé dans votre coffre, et l’autre conservé par le notaire Pryce. 

Le Comte fronça les sourcils. La conversation prenait un tour qui lui déplaisait.

– Oui.

– Ce serait malheureux que le notaire ait égaré ses exemplaires. Vous devriez vérifier que les vôtres sont à leur place, des fois qu’il demande à en faire des copies.

Cette fois, Palpatine ne souriait plus. Il pencha la tête sur le côté :

– Monsieur Snoke, allez immédiatement vérifier mon coffre et téléphonez au notaire pour vous assurer que tous les documents sont à leur place.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il hasarda un regard. Snoke était toujours allongé au sol ; Ben avait dû lui briser une dent car une bulle sanglante gonflait et se dégonflait au rythme de sa respiration. Palpatine avait presque oublié l’altercation qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Phasma, faites ce que je viens de dire.

– Pardon Monsieur, répondit poliment la préceptrice, vous trouverez ma démission sur votre bureau. Je l’y ai déposée lorsque j’ai remis les documents à Monsieur Solo. Vous savez… les contrats. 

Rey n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Où étaient les contrats ? Est-ce qu’elle… était libre ?

Soudain fou de rage, sentant sa fortune lui échapper, Finnegan tenta de se jeter sur Gwendoline Phasma, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas impressionner et le réceptionna à coups de baguette... la fameuse baguette cinglante qui avait fait si peur à Rey autrefois. Les coups portèrent, vifs, sur ses oreilles et ses doigts, si bien qu’il recula en poussant des gémissements. 

– Je vous laisse contacter Monsieur Pryce, continua Phasma imperturbable. A l’occasion, saluez son neveu, Monsieur Huxley, de ma part, et félicitez-le pour son mariage prochain. J’ai entendu que sa fiancée était délicieuse, n’est-ce pas Mademoiselle Euryale ?

Rey ne parvint qu’à sourire. Tout allait trop vite pour elle.

Tout lui parut flou, comme dans un brouillard, alors que Ben l’attirait par le coude hors de la pièce et la guidait jusqu’à la voiture.

Phasma prit place au volant.

Lorsque le château disparut derrière les haies du parc, la jeune Comtesse retrouva l’usage de la parole.   
– Mademoiselle Phasma… comment ?

– Vous m’aviez parlé de votre tendresse pour Monsieur Storm et de vos espoirs d’une vie meilleure, à ses côtés. J’étais heureuse pour vous, Mademoiselle. Monsieur Solo… n’avait rien à vous offrir.

– Vous saviez pour Ben et moi ?   
– Je ne suis pas aveugle et vous n’êtes pas si discrète. Mais… j’ai assisté à la signature des accords, en présence du notaire. Vous auriez dû être présente, ça n’aurait pas été inhabituel. Mais Monsieur Storm et le Comte se sont réunis sans vous en informer et ont pris pour vous des décisions… que je n’ai pas pu accepter. Je vous ai imaginée dans un couvent, puis mariée à un homme menteur qui prétendait en votre présence être bienveillant et amical et dans votre dos, complotait les pires horreurs pour tirer profit de votre naïveté et de votre fortune. Vous ne deviez pas épouser Finnegan Storm, Mademoiselle. Je n’aurai pas pu vivre en vous sachant liée à cet arriviste. Alors… j’en ai parlé à Ben.    
  
Ben reluquait ses souliers, les lèvres pincées. Rey lui caressa tendrement la paume. Tout irait bien. Phasma reprit :   
– Ben et moi avons récupéré les exemplaires des contrats conservés par le comte. C’est l’Intendant Snoke qui avait les clés, mais nous savions où les trouver… Nous fréquentons ce misérable depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître ses habitudes ! Et c’est aussi Ben qui m’a parlé de votre amitié avec Mademoiselle Rose Tilloy-Colombes, la fiancée d’Huxley von Brendol. Il m’a paru… charmant. Je crois que nous nous entendriions bien lui et moi. 

– Merci. A tous les deux… soupira Rey, le coeur débordant de reconnaissance. Mais à présent, où allons-nous ?   
– Chez Huxley, justement. Vous y serez à l’abri le temps de trouver une solution définitive.

Ben regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il n’avait que ses vêtements sur le dos ; il avait laissé derrière lui ses maigres possessions et le portrait de sa mère. Rey comprenait son angoisse.

Ils trouveraient une solution pour arracher cette dernière aux griffes de Palpatine... Elle lui devait au moins ça.

La voiture prit le virage qui menait au manoir Von Brendol. Le visage de Rey s’illumina quand elle aperçut Rose qui se tenait sur le perron, leur faisant de grands signes.

Ben leva les yeux à son tour.   
Une petite femme aux cheveux gris venait de rejoindre Rose devant la porte du manoir. Le visage du jeune homme se figea dans une expression stupéfaite : c’était sa mère, Leia Organa d’Alderande. 


	8. Epilogue

Montréal, cinq ans plus tard.

Rey entendit qu’on l’appelait et manqua de se cogner le front contre le moteur qu’elle était en train de réparer. Allongée sur le dos sur une planche à roulettes, elle s’extirpa de sous la carlingue surélevée.

Elle portait une salopette, une chemise sale, et avait les mains noires de camboui.

Une gamine à la tignasse brune et aux tâches de rousseur plein le visage tirait sur le tissu de sa salopette.

– Maman, un monsieur veut te voir.

Rey fronça les sourcils. Elle n’attendait personne et depuis leur fuite éperdue, cinq ans auparavant, pour échapper aux sbires du Comte Palpatine, elle se méfiait des visiteurs impromptus. Rose les avait accueillis quelques jours, le temps de leur procurer des billets pour le Canada ; ils s’étaient mariés à la hâte pour libérer Rey au plus vite du joug de son grand-père, puis ils étaient partis sans rien posséder, accompagnés de la mère de Ben, et s’étaient installés à la campagne en dehors de Montréal. Loin des gens, loin des ragots.

Ben s’était établi jardinier, un métier qu’il maîtrisait mieux que la finance, de toute évidence ; et Rey s’était prise de passion pour la mécanique.

Elle avait un petit atelier où elle réparait véhicules et vélomoteurs divers. La mère de Ben occupait une chambre à l’étage de leur petite maison et ne prenait guère de place.

Rey était tombée enceinte assez vite, et sa petite Padmé, du nom de la mère de Leia, allait avoir quatre ans bientôt.

On les appelait Monsieur et Madame Ren et ils vivaient une existence simple, libérés du poids de titres et de la tradition. Le Comte Palpatine de Naboo comme la dynastie Organa d’Alderande n’évoquaient rien à personne, dans ce recoin de campagne, et c’était très bien comme ça.

L’homme qui se tenait devant elle était un vieillard minuscule au teint verdâtre, aux cheveux râres et aux oreilles décollées. Il pointa sa canne dans sa direction.

– Etes vous Euryale Palpatine de Naboo ?

– Ça dépend qui la demande. Ce nom n’a plus vraiment de sens aujourd’hui. A qui ai-je l’honneur ?

– Maître Yoda, je suis. Notaire. Depuis deux ans, je vous cherche. Vous m’avez donné du fil à retordre.

– J’aimerais dire que j’en suis désolée, mais je n’en suis pas sûre. Que voulez-vous ?

– Votre aïeul Le Comte Sheev Palpatine de Naboo, est décédé. Vous êtes son unique parente et héritez de sa fortune. 

– Entrons, suggéra Rey en lui indiquant la maisonnette d’un moulinet de la main.

Il entra avant elle et sur ses indications, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Leia, le dos voûté et les longs cheveux gris coiffés en un chignon complexe, interrompit son geste, la bouilloire à la main, lorsqu’ils entrèrent.

Rey prit place sur une des chaises en se caressant machinalement le ventre et le notaire remarqua à cet instant seulement qu’elle était enceinte.

La petite Padmé se précipita dans les jambes de sa grand mère qui lui ébourriffa les cheveux et lui tendit un cookie tout chaud.

– J’ai ici une série de documents à vous remettre, reprit le notaire en tirant de son porte document un épais dossier fermé par une sangle.

– Attendez, l’interrompit Rey. Comment m’avez-vous trouvé ?

– A la mort du Comte, nous avons publié dans la rubrique nécrologique en attendant que des héritiers se manifestent. Puis il a fallu vous chercher ; Mademoiselle Phasma qui travaillait autrefois pour le Comte et qui est aujourd’hui au service de Madame Huxley von Brendol a fait le lien et a accepté de nous renseigner. Et me voici au Canada, les jambes fatiguées et une fortune à vous remettre. Si vous l’acceptez.

– Je ne veux pas de l’héritage de Palpatine, rétorqua Rey. Je ne veux rien lui devoir, jamais. 

– Madame Palpatine, commença Maître Yoda-

– Ren. Madame Ren.

– Madame Ren, ne prenez pas de décision hâtive. Réfléchissez. Vous ne devez pas me répondre à la minute. J’ai pris une chambre à l’hôtel du marché, voici le numéro où me joindre. Demandez maître Yoda à la réception et on me transmettra la communication. Parlez avec votre mari.

– Ne me croyez-vous pas capable de décider par moi-même ?

– Rien de tel, je n’ai sous-entendu.

Lorsqu’il était pris de court, le vieil homme avait tendance à bégayer et mélanger les mots. Ça aurait été amusant si le sujet n’était pas si sérieux.

Il reprit :

– Un sujet de couple, une décision collégiale, voici ce que je veux dire. Lisez ces documents, parlez à votre famille. Et informez moi de votre décision, demain, ou plus tard. Je repars pour Montréal jeudi et pour la France, vendredi.

– Entendu. Je vous appellerai au numéro de l’hôtel. 

* * *

Ben eut peur, lui aussi, que cette visite soit de mauvaise augure, lorsque que Rey lui annonça qu’un notaire travaillant pour Palpatine les avait retrouvés.

Il avait les joues rouges, le regard brillant. Sa peau sentait la terre et l’herbe coupé et Rey songea, en l’enlaçant tendrement, qu’elle aurait gâché sa vie en épousant l’affreux Finnegan Storm. 

Elle avait aimé Ben au premier regard.

Elle ne l’avait simplement pas compris tout de suite mais aujourd’hui, même s’ils vivaient modestement, ils ne regrettaient rien.

La seule ombre sur leur histoire était la culpabilité de Ben envers sa mère ; le père de cette dernière avait suivi le Comte Palpatine dans des montages financiers hasardeux et avait été ruiné par la première guerre mondiale, puis la crise des années 30 ; Ben, jeune et fougueux, rêvant de rétablir leur gloire passée, s’était laissé séduire par les belles paroles de Snoke, un homme d’affaire qui lui avait promis de faire fructifier ce qui leur restait de fortune. Ben avait tout perdu avec la seconde guerre, et s’était offert en servitude à Snoke, qui oeuvrait dans l’ombre pour Palpatine lui-même, en échange du maintien dans la dignité de sa mère, une femme ruinée par sa faute.

Elle lui avait pardonné, mais lui ne se pardonnait pas lui-même.

Alors l’argent de Palpatine ?

– Mon amour, souffla Rey. Je ne veux pas de cet argent. Je ne veux rien de lui. Que la France crève avec ses traditions et son étiquette, nous sommes en 1955 ! Je veux aller de l’avant. Mon affaire marche, la tienne aussi. Que ferions-nous d’un château français en ruines ?

– Un cadeau à maman ? Murmura Ben avec un demi-sourire. Elle pourra y mettre le feu, ce dont elle rêve depuis longtemps…

C’est ainsi que Rey accepta l’offre du notaire.

Du château, elle fit un foyer pour orphelines et filles-mères, un endroit bienveillant qui rendrait leur liberté et assurerait un avenir à celles dont la société ne voulait pas. L’argent, volé en partie aux Organa d’Alderande, servirait à maintenir ce foyer, et à en construire d’autres à travers le pays. La dette de Ben et Rey envers le couple Huxley von Brendol, qui leur avaient prêté les sommes pour partir aux Amériques et y monter leurs commerces, avaient été remboursées déjà ; mais Rey prit le temps de rédiger une longue lettre pour les remercier encore et leur narrer la chute de Palpatine et les oeuvres qu’il allait financer à son insu.

Leia déclara qu’elle était heureuse de ce juste rétablissement des choses et refusa tout dédommagement ; pas de maison pour elle, rien. Elle ne demandait rien de plus que de voir naître et grandir ses petits enfants. 

Mais Ben insista tant qu’elle céda et plaça la somme pour financer l’éducation de Padmé et de ses futurs frères et soeurs.

Il restait une chose à régler.

Il était inutile de se cacher, désormais. On fit les démarches pour abandonner le nom d’emprunt “Ren” et reprendre celui du père de Ben : Solo.

  
Que disparaissent les dynasties ancrées dans le passé.

L’avenir appartenait désormais à Ben, Rey, la petite Padmé et leur enfant à naître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, THE END ! 
> 
> J'adore imaginer Rey enceinte de Ben, c'est une image qui m'évoque beaucoup de tendresse. Je pense que Ben serait un papa incroyable. Understanding, gentle and tall... et émerveillé, à chaque instant, de voir grandir ses enfants. 
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue ! C'est un prompt qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, finalement... j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous lisez du Reylo en français ?   
> Rejoignez nous sur Discord : https://discord.gg/jhN5WZv
> 
> On parle de Reylo, on se commente les uns les autres, on partage nos fanarts et nos memes préferés et on se prompte pour des fanfics.


End file.
